1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus including a sub-module which is supported so as to rotatably move between a storage position and an expansion position with respect to an apparatus case, and more particularly to a detent mechanism for supporting the sub-module at the storage position and the expansion position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been provided an electronic apparatus such as a cellular phone having a camera function in which a camera module (sub-module) receiving a camera mechanism such as a lens is supported so as to rotately move between at a storage position and an expansion position with respect to an apparatus case in order to realize various photographing styles (for example, see JP-A-2005-90707).
A known cellular phone A shown in FIG. 14 includes a camera module (sub-module) C in an end of an apparatus case B. The camera module C is supported so as to rotatably move to be reversed about an axis O-O between a storage position where a lens unit C1 is oriented to the front surface, as shown in FIG. 14(a) and an expansion position where the lens unit C1 is oriented to the back surface, as shown in FIG. 14(b).
Moreover, the camera module C is configured to be held at the storage position in FIG. 14(a) and at the expansion position in FIG. 14(b) by a detent mechanism described below.
As shown in FIGS. 15 and 16, the camera module C is supported by a holder H disposed in the apparatus case B (see FIG. 14) through a rod R fixed to the camera module C. In addition, a flexible board E connected to the camera module C is extracted from the holder H.
A slider S engages with a guide G fixed to the rod R so as not to move in a shaft direction and not to rotatably move. In addition, the slider S is received in the inside of the holder H so as to be movable.
The slider S is urged toward the bottom surface of the holder H by a compression spring F mounted between the slider S and the guide G. In addition, the camera module C is configured so as to be held at the storage position or the expansion position by engaging a detent protrusion Hp formed in the holder H with a detent groove Sg of the slider S.
In the known cellular phone A, the detent mechanism for holding the camera module C at the storage position and the expansion position includes numerous elements such as the holder H formed with the detent protrusion Hp, the slider S formed with the detent groove Sg, the guide G for guiding the slider S, and the compression spring F for urging the slider S, as described above. Accordingly, the configuration becomes complicated and the above-described constituent elements are laid out along the rod R, thereby causing occupation of a space.